


Haunted Houses And Giant Gorilla's

by AliceJasper28



Series: Spooky Flash Week 2015 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, haunted house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 7 of SpookyFlashWeek. Lisa and Laurel have dragged Cisco to a haunted house. He isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Houses And Giant Gorilla's

“I can't believe you two talked me into this,” Cisco whined. He was walking through a very well-done haunted house with his girlfriends, Lisa and Laurel. All three of them were dressed in a set from Red Riding Hood, Laurel was Red, wearing a red cape, black leather and her Canary Cry choker (just in case), Lisa was the Wolf, wearing ears, a tail, a white shirt and shorts with a brown leather jacket other the top and Cisco was the Huntsman, wearing a brown shirt with a grey waist-coat and khaki shorts.   
“Cisco, we fight criminals and meta-humans for a living,” Laurel reminded him, “It's just a haunted house.”   
“I'm usually behind the computer when we do that,” Cisco responded, giving Laurel a annoyed look.  
“Cisco, it's not that bad,” Lisa said, turning around from her position up at the front of their group.   
Cisco scowled and grumbled, “You guys don't watch as many horror movies do you?”   
“If it makes you feel better, you can hold onto me and I'll pretend that I'm scared,” Laurel offered giving Cisco a small smile.  
Cisco bit his lip and considered the offer. While he was thinking the girls were giving him fond looks and snickering quietly to each other. They didn't see what the problem was, they'd faced worse than a haunted house; the Reverse Flash and Grodd were definitely much scarier than the house.   
“OK,” Cisco finally agreed, “But if we see anything that looks even remotely like a big giant gorilla we're leaving!”  
“That sounds reasonable,” Laurel nodded. Lisa rolled her eyes but nodded as well.   
“By the way, how did a giant gorilla go unnoticed for so long?” Laurel asked, after looping her arm through Cisco's.   
“I honestly have no clue,” Cisco replied, squeezing Laurel's arm gratefully.   
“At least he isn't the size of King Kong,” Lisa said, giving Cisco a wink.   
“Oh don't even joke, we have no clue if he's still growing or not!” Cisco squeaked, terrified by the thought.  
Lisa smirked and teased, “Don't worry Cisco, we'll protect you!”   
“You better,” Cisco snarked, smiling.   
Laurel snorted at them both, Cisco and Lisa never failed to amuse her. Especially at Halloween. It wasn't until they stopped talking that they all noticed that it had gone eerily quiet, more so than before.  
“I don't like this,” Laurel muttered, glancing around.   
“Neither do I,” Lisa agreed, frowning.   
“I think we should probably get out of here,” Cisco said, “Like now.”  
“Good idea,” The girls agreed and together they rushed forward. Luckily they were close to the exit so it didn't take long for them to get out.   
Outside there was noise, which meant the trio could breathe out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, the house was quiet because the disco next door had kicked off so more people were migrating over.   
“We should do this again next year,” Lisa announced cheerfully.   
“Do we have to?” Cisco whined.  
“We could always go to the house during the day next year,” Laurel suggested, “And spend the evening watching horror movies.”   
“I like that plan,” Cisco smiled. Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes but she didn't seem to hate the idea. “Now can we go home?” Cisco added.  
“Yeah, I wouldn't mind watching some horror movies now, either,” Lisa said, grabbing their hands and dragging them towards the car. Lisa was a bit taken a back by the idea of still being in a relationship in a year, not that she was opposed to it. That would be the best possible way to spend Halloween.


End file.
